Where Do I Go From Here
by TheParadoxGlitch
Summary: Formally ShatteredSoul56! It is Father's Day and even a practically frightening event cannot part this father and son. Featuring father Yami and 5 year old Yugi! OneShot!


I do not own YGO. Father's Day Special!

It's Father's Day and even a practically frightening event can't part this father and son. Featuring father Yami! and 5 year old Yugi!

* * *

Where Do I Go From Here?

Building. He had always loved to build little things as a child. Bird houses. Repairs on the house. Furniture. You name it he did it. And well too. Ever since the death of his wife Yami Moto spent a great quantity of time with his work. When inspiration struck he'd spend hours, even days, inside his little shop working on a piece. He made everything perfect. Or he threw it away and started over. It was by far his favorite hobby.

"Daddy?" A child, at the ripe age of 5, stood in the door way to his father's work shop.

Rushing over to the boy he lifted him up and placed him further out the door, "Remember what I said, son? There is a bunch of saw dust flying at the moment and I don't want any to get in your eyes or mouth." Reaching up to grabbed his father's dusty shirt he smiled, showing off his flawless pearly white, tiny, teeth. Shaking his head slightly he chuckled with mirth. "Oh, son. No one could ever stay upset with you. I swear I'm doomed." He muttered the last part out affectionately.

Cocking his head to the side, slightly confused, then his tiny face looked solemn as he nodded in agreement. This, of course, brought more laughter from the man. "Daddy, guess what tomorrow is?" The boy asked, his eyes lighting with pure excitement.

"Oh, I don't know. Hm, is it tickle this little boy to death day?" He ask pulling his son close, while one hand tickled the boy's warm little tummy. Yugi squealed with delight and tiny hands pushed at the elders larger ones.

"Daddy!" The boy peeped out breathlessly. Showing mercy, the man let up. Catching his breath the boy grabbed the man's clothes and looked, once again, solemn and said, "No, Daddy. It's Daddy's Day tomorrow!" Hefting the boy to his hip he smiled.

"Really now?" Nodding vigorously he gave another toothy grin.

"Ya, and you have to sleep in, and...and I have to be reeeally quiet. That's what peoples at school says." The boy said, proud that he remembered.

"Aw, that's thoughtful, son. But do you know what I'd rather do?" Slightly bemused the young child shook his head. "I'd like to spend the whole day with you. How does that sound? Just you and me, the whole day." He chuckled lightly as his son's eyes grew wide.

"Really?" Nodding once the man smiled as his son hugged him close. "That's good 'cos I don'ts think I could stay quiet for that long." Chuckling once more he sat his son on the ground.

"I'll be right out and we'll fix up dinner, ok?" Yugi nodded and ran out the door and into the living room to wait. Shaking his head slightly at his child's antics he went back inside the workshop to finish up.

---

Daddy's Day (June 18, 2006)

By early morning Yugi was wide awake staring at the clock that blared 6:57 A.M, in green neon numbers. He knew he's daddy's alarm clock chimed at 7 and anticipated it with eagerness. Standing quickly he grabbed a near by item and rushed to his father's room. Opening the door slightly he peeked his little head inside. Creeping inside he waited by the bed. Once the alarm erupted at 7 Yami groaned and stuck his arm out of the covers. Quickly shutting off the alarm he felt the bed depress slightly. Peeking over the covers he smirked when he saw his son's bright smile.

"Morning, daddy! It's Daddy's Day!" In his little hand, tiny fingers grasped a hold of a poorly wrapped present. "Open! I made it all by my self!" The boy chirped happily. Laughing softly he rose from the cocoon of covers and took the present.

"My son. This is very kind of you. Thank you." The boy nodded eagerly and gestured to the present. Grinning he opened the gift and his grin grew to a full blown smile. On top was a hand crafted frame. It was thick enough to have his son's tiny hand prints surrounding it in red and yellow, the man's two favorite colors. The frame was wooden and the back ground behind the hand prints the prints was black. Thought slightly sloppy it was rather good for a 5 year old. Then inside the frame was his favorite picture in the world. The boy knew it, as when they looked through the photo album he always said it was his favorite. It was one of Yugi as a tiny infant in the arms of his beloved and him with his arm around her shoulders. "Oh son. It's perfect." (FYI: all gifts were made at his preschool. I figure he's too young to do it himself in Yami's workshop, right? )

"There's more! Look!" Tears burned the back of his eyes as he looked under the frame. There lay a black chain necklace. Beads of red and yellow surrounded a charm in the middle. The charm was the shape of a square and seemed to open. Placing his finger nails in the tins crack he opened it. "Miss. Clara put the pictures in, but I picked 'em out. You like it daddy?" On the inside was a picture of Yugi on the left and on the right was a picture of his wife. "Mommy looked awfully pretty in that picture, huh daddy?" A tear slipped the man's eye. "What's wrong, do you not like it?" Looking over at his son he gestured for the boy to come. Wrapping his arms around his son, his throat clinched.

"No, son. I love it. It's the best present I have ever received." The boy looked up at his father.

"Then why are you crying? Is it 'cos mommy isn't here no more?" Nodding stiffly the man gave a watery smile. "But don't worry 'cos you have me, right daddy?"

"Right, son." He knew the boy was too young to remember her. And honestly he was glad because he'd hate to see his son feel such sorrow. His just smiled when his son placed the necklace around his neck.

"There, perfect. Most of the picture thingies were heart shaped, but they looked girly so I picked this one. I thinked you'd like it best." The boy said smiling, his eyes bright. Her eyes.

Suri (Sh-or-ee) was a loving woman and when she got ill he just couldn't let his son see that. Even Suri agreed that see didn't want her only child to see her this way. There were many video tapes of baby Yugi and Suri, so Suri could see her baby grow and Yugi could see his mother and hopefully understand when he was older. So for now Yugi had only seen very few pictures of Suri ill, most were when Yami and she had started dating or when his son was born. She fell ill on the boy's 1st birthday. Collapsed in the middle of the floor, Yami thought for sure he was dead but thankfully she was saved. She survived for 2 more years before passing away from a lately found aneurysm in the brain.

Socking up all he felt, he clutched his son close. His only family left. Since his mother died when he was 15 and his father died soon after his wife. He knew none of his wife's family, but figured it might be better this way.

"I do. Thank you, son. I loved them both. You are a very talented artist and crafts man. Beaming at his father he hugged the man tightly back. Hearing his stomach growl he laughed when Yugi jumped slightly.

"You're tummy is talking again. It's saying grr...feed me, right?" Chuckling he lifted his son and threw him up in the air slightly.

"Right, son. Lets eat." Carrying the 5 year old down stairs he didn't even bother fixing his hair, opting to do it later.

Breakfast went on as normal. Yugi was allowed to decorate his father's pancakes with syrup and butter, which it ended up with two big butter eyes and a huge smile that reached bother eyes. Yami smiled and started on the left eye.

Once breakfast was over the y year old grabbed the man's larger hand with bother of his and dragged him upstairs.

"Now, get dressed. We're going to have fun today!" The boy's father chuckled at the boy, and laughed even harder when the boy watched him with a stern eye and his hands on his small waist.

"Ok, son. You go get dressed as well." The man said looking in the closet for a decent outfit. Nodding the boy scampered off to his room, which was next to his father's on the right. He sighed softly when he heard a soft crash from the other room.

"Oppsie!" Came a shout from the other room. Shaking his head he grabbed his shirt and a pair of pants.

"You alright?" The boy's father shouted from his room, knowing that his son would hear.

"Yeah! I...uh...It's nothing!" Shaking his head in amusement he changed and went to see the damage. The middle aged man couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Sorry, daddy." The boy muttered looking at the floor where all his clothes laid. Lifting his gaze to his fathers he gave a half smile. "I was getting my shirt then bam!" A tall clothes rack that was used to put weekly clothes on was dangerously tilted against the boy's door.

"Come here, son. Don't touch your door." Once his son was in reach he grabbed the boy and placed him outside the room. Then walking in he grabbed the rack and stood it back up right. Grabbing an outfit from the floor he placed it back on the rack, same with the next ruffled outfit. Taking the one his son took the shirt from he grasped the pants, socks, underwear, and reached down for a pair of the boy's small shoes and handed them over. "Here, son. Go change."

He said gesturing to the restroom. Once his son was gone he cleaned up his child's little mess. Hold one shirt in particular he sat on his son's bed. In his hands a small black t-shirt with a bright yellow beaming face, smiled at Yami. His fingers traced the smile as he thought back to when his son was an infant. Ra his son was growing so fast. He could still remember the restless, sleepless nights when he had his full attention on his crying infant. Wondering what the hell he was doing and if he were doing something wrong. He always worried about that. If he said or did the wrong thing. He was always cautious in punishments; he never wanted to go overboard, which he knew it would be so easy. He'd just take calming breaths and calm down. Then there was his optimistic side he never knew he had. When something broke, or fell, or ripped, he'd always think to himself that it could have been worse. That these items ment nothing if he didn't have he son. His smile during a ruff day, his hope. Yami loved his son dearly and promised not only his wife but himself that he'd be the best father in the world.

His son came bounding out of the bathroom, wearing not only instructed clothes but a huge smile. Taking his son's hand he led his son to the front door. A week earlier he promised to take his son to the near by zoo on father's day and his son had been hyper ever since. Going over the rules with his son he smiled as he walked to the front entrance. May father's were there, enjoying quality time with their families. Tightening his hand around his son's he mad his way though the crowed of people, waiting for other later parties, to pay. Once inside Yugi insisted on an ice cream cone. Then, for the second time this day, he was dragged to the stand. Two sticky hands and one sticky mouth later they made their way to the rest area, in search of a rest room. Cleaning the squirming child he smiled when Yugi beamed at him.

"That was good. Can I have more?" An extra sweetness leaking into his words.

"Maybe later, if you're good." He said ruffling the boy's hair. Nodding vigorously he grabbed his father's hand and they made their way out of the bathrooms.

"Ohh, look at the birds!" The boy shouted letting go of his father's hand and shooting off toward an open pond.

"Yugi! Stay away from the water!" He shouted after his running child.

"Yami! Hey!" Turning he smiled when he saw Tristan, a very close and old friend of his.

"Hey. What's up?" Tristan smirked and hugged his friend.

"Nothing much," He said letting go. "Out here with Damion and Lils. They're around here somewhere. Have a hard time with my son dragging his mother around. You're with Yugi I see." He indicated, nodding towards the small boy chasing after an irritated looking goose.

"Yeah. I promised him I would take him here. He's been looking forward to it practically al week." The boy's father muttered amused. The brown haired man smiled and to a step forward.

"Hey, Yugi! Come give your friend a hug!" The said boy stopped in mid stride and turned towards who said his name. A smile bloomed on his face.

"Tristan!" Yugi shouted and ran up to the man. He jumped onto the elder man, practically knocking him over, who hugged him back. "Hi! Where's Damion?"

"Oh, he's around here some where. How are you? My, you've grown." The man said hefting the boy to his left hip.

Giggling the boy replied, "I'm fine. I'm with my daddy 'cos it's Daddy's Day and were going to spend the whole," He opened his arms wide, "day."

"Really, now? That's great. Well I better go. It's been great seeing you both." Tristan said tickling the boy's side. "Be a good boy to your old man, ok?" The boy smiled and nodded as the man placed him on the ground.

"Hey!" Yami cried indignantly. "I'm not that old my _older_ friend, you." Scrunching up his face the brown headed man just barked in laughter.

"Yeah, Yeah." He muttered waving it off. "See ya."

"Ya. Bye." Yami chuckled.

"Bye! Bye!" Yugi chirped.

---

Three hours passed. They had seen just about every animal and exhibit twice, except for the jungle that had been too crowed the first time. He was currently carrying a still awed boy on his back through the small forest the zoo had. Every so often the boy would squeal with delight and clap his hands when he saw an animal scurrying about, or flying overhead. Setting his child on the ground in the middle of the room that was the center mark of the jungle, they prepared themselves for the bat exhibit, before returning to the rest of the forest.

In the dark it was hard to see, except for the black lights that lit the way. In medium sized aquariums held tiny vampire bats. Fascinated he looked down prepared to life his son for a better look, but he didn't see Yugi.

"Yugi?" When he didn't hear an immediate response a sharp pain of panic ripped through his body. "Yugi? Where are you?" He looked around people, who not took the hint and started help look for the man's child. "Yugi!" He rushed out of the room to see if the boy left the dark room, but there was no sight of him. Then he saw something that made his heart twist. A small tennis shoe lay on the ground. Yugi's tennis shoe. "Oh Ra! Help! Please, some one!" The guide ran over to see the problem.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?"

"My...my son. He's gone!" Holding up the shoe he watched as the man lifted his radio.

"Mike, you copy?"

"Yes, what's the matter?" A voice replied.

"We have a missing child. Tell the front gates to close off any leavening visitors, immediately. Allow no one in. Call the police."

"10. 4." Yami was in complete panic. He ran out the rest of the way out of the jungle.

"Yugi! Oh please, Ra." Searching every child, every high pitched voice his hands shook, along with his voice.

"Sir?" 20 minuets had passed and there was no sign of Yugi. "Can you tell me what he was wearing?" The officer asked a bunch of questions as he hugged his son's tiny shoe to himself.

---

Another 20 minuets had passed and no word of his son had arrived. Slowly he treaded through the petting zoo's barns. All the while his heart clenched, knowing full well this was his son's favorite spot. Oh how Yugi loved interacting with the many different animals. After a quick search he headed back toward the police's main set up.

"Oh, please Ra. Spear my child." The young father whispered to himself. He opened his necklace, which he had refused to surrender to the cops, only allowing them scan the picture and enlarge it with him there. The picture was slightly blurry but it was well enough off for the police to recognize him.

"Mr. Moto! Please come with us, we found your son." At those words Yami ran towards the man, heart racing.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" The officer just gestured for him to follow.

"Now, we have found him. He's in this building with a man named Rico Garcia. He's a visitor from out of town and we have word that he came here to kill himself." Another officer said walking over to the boy's father. "We are doing everything we can to get your son out unharmed." Yami had long gone deaf to the man's words. Clearly distressed one of the officers led him to the front line, where he could no longer cross.

10 more minuets passed, negotiation had commenced for only 8 after they had found an unthreatening way to give the man a phone. They could hear the child's whimpering and pleading in the background, lets just say it was hard for the many cops to stay detached.

A shot rang through the air. What a deafening noise.

The crowd that was behind the multitude of officers cried out. Yami's heart seemed to stop.

Rushing the barrier he ignored the police officers shouts and ran to the front door. Blood rushed in his ears, making it hard to hear. The first thing he'd thought he'd see was his son's bloody body, but was surprised by the scene. Yugi was very much alive, but so was the man. It seems the man had just shot a warning shot. Sighing he contemplated on what to do next.

"Daddy!" The young child shouted. Looking over at the man and his son his heart wrenched and twisted in a way he never thought possible, just at the look of his son's frightened eyes. "Please, daddy! I want to go home!" The boy tried to move out of the man's grasp but the elder held harder.

"Please," He started trying to find the words, "Let my son go. He has done nothing to deserve this. Look at him he's just a child." The black haired man seemed unfazed by Yami's plea. "I'll give you anything you want to let my child go. Please, if you wish to take some one with you," He paused inhaling sharply, "Take me." Repressing his own surprise at the man's eyes growing wide and his hesitance he continued, "I'll give my life for him. Just please don't hurt him."

Looking at the child in his arms he sighed and roughly pushed the boy away from him. Then he quickly closed his eyes, as if this would be the only way not to take it back, and pulled the trigger back. Rushing forward Yami wrapped his arms around his child and forced the boy's face into his chest just as the bullet went straight through the man's temporal bone.

"Don't look, son." He whispered holding his child close. Lifting the boy he stepped backwards and out of the building. Once they were in sight a band of officers pushed past them as two grabbed Yami's arm and hurried them away from the building.

"Are you alright?" Nodding Yami smiled slightly and held his son closer. "Is the lad alright to?" Throat tightening he nodded, then he laid his cheek on top of his son's messy hair. "Come this way and we'll have him checked out alright?" The cop motioned toward an ambulance. Not able to find his voice he complied and watched with a little apprehension as they looked over his son. Wrapping his son in a blanket one of the EMS men handed him his son.

"Tired, hungry, and probably a little thirsty is my prognosis. Don't worry sir your child is fine. Just a little shaken up though." He smiled and managed a soft thank you and held his son close.

"I'm sleepy, daddy." Yugi muttered tiredly, and then paused before continuing, "He just grabbed me. I'm sorry, I should have stayed with you, daddy."

"No. Shh...son. It's not your fault." He whispered to the boy he was rocking gently in his arms. "Lets go home. How about on the way back we stop by the ice cream shop, hm?" Feeling the child nodded against him he told the officers where he was going and headed homeward.

"I wasn't afraid, daddy." The child said looking up at his father. "Do you want to know why?" The man looked down at his boy and nodded. Then with a huge smile Yugi answered, "'cos I knew you'd save me. Like you always do." The man's eyes burned and his throat tightened for the thousandth time that day.

"Course, son. I'll always save you."

* * *

Little bit late, but I had trouble with the ending. Sorry if you didn't like it. 


End file.
